


Pure Meihem [ Junkrat/ Jamison Fawkes x Mei-Ling Zhou ]

by Sugarplease



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), meihem - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Im doing a story so it may take a lil bit till they get together, Jamison Fawkes - Freeform, Junkrat - Freeform, Overwatch - Freeform, Story, VideoGame, mako rutledge - Freeform, mei-ling zou, roadhod, sugarplease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarplease/pseuds/Sugarplease
Summary: Smarts, beauty and personality, Mei had it all. She had a smile that made you feel warm despite her cold feel. Her mind was a endless paradise full of crazy ideas and new inventions. But best of all was her ability to make you feel ways you have never felt before just by her words and innocent gestures. She was everything you could have ever wanted. She was perfect.Freak. Jamison Fawkes better known as his criminal name ‘Junkrat’, was only seen as nothing but a mistake. He was a outcast to society because he was labeled as a Junker and was seen as nothing more than that. If someone were to just look past all the hate and society's disgust, maybe then, they could truly see who he is inside.





	

Mako Rutledge and Jamison Fawkes were names and faces that stuck in everyone's minds. They were everywhere. All over the radio all you heard was, “Mako Rutledge and Jamison Fawkes better known as Roadhog and Junkrat have yet again wreaking havoc through towns robbing banks, stealing valuable antiques and prized possessions. One of the two has been seen as a big, pig looking monster with a steel, large hook. The other has been seen as a tall, skinny, dirty and uses a wide variety of explosives to get his way. Please be careful and if you find anymore information on any of the two please contact authorities”.  
The two were planning something big, something that would be top anything else any other criminal has done. There was a weather convention next week in Canberra, the heart of Australia and the smartest scientists and meteorologist would be there. During the event they would be showcasing the Weather Wonder Gun 15000, the first device ever to have the power to manipulate the weather. With this device in their hands they would be able to complete more dangerous and worse acts easily. Since the device was such a new thing it only had the power to manipulate snow and ice, but that didn't stop them from wanting to steal it.  
No one knew about their huge plan to steal this, no one except for themselves, they had no one else to tell. They were both the only friends each other had, no one else had ever even tried to talk to them. No one cared. That’s why they turned to crime, they wanted to get back at the world for all they have done to them. They felt that what they did, didn't matter because no one cared about them anyways. All they wanted was to be accepted into society and be able to have friends and communicate with others, other than themselves. Mako never really cared about it as much as Jamison, Jamison had more feelings, he desired love more than anything else. Someone to care for him and loved him for who he was. Someone. Anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed chapter one! I'm so sorry its so short but more will be on the way with longer chapters. I just wanted to post this as a base so I can actually post the story to see what people think. Also! FOR THOSE LOOKING FOR A FAST RELATIONSHIP START I WILL BE WRITING FLUFF/ ONESHOTS IN THE FUTURE TO TIDE OVER THOSE WHO LIVE, BREATHE AND NEED FLUFF.


End file.
